Same Story, Different Goku
by King-Of-Gods
Summary: Self Insert AU story. I find myself waking up in baby Goku's body. Anything is now possible.
1. When a Fan becomes Goku

**{AN: Hello All. Welcome to my newest story. Now i know that some of you may be sick of Fanfictions like this since they pop-up all the time, but I have wanted to do this for a very long time and i want to do my own take on how i think some things should be. This story will take some inspiration from another like it, but i cant remember who it was written by or what it was called. **

**Anyways lets start shall we?**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Demon/God/The One Above All Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Kamehameha"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now thats over with its time to start!}**

* * *

***POV: First Person***

**~Mount Paozu~**

**(10 years before the First Episode of Dragon Ball Canon)**

You would think that death would be the end for everyone and everything. That once your time on the world was up and you closed your eyes that would be it. Of course there are many religions that believe that death is not the end and that there is an afterlife to look forwards to.

I had a complicated relationship with religion. I believe in my God and I believe that there is a place where the dead go once they die, but that does not stop my fear of the unknown to make me doubt my religion sometimes. I mean when the book that is supposed to be 100% correct to your religion has inconsistencies and that science has come such a long way that it actively disproves most things the religious book says then you can't help but wonder if it is wrong.

I wanted to believe. To have faith that all my good deeds were not for nothing and that when i died that i would not cease to exist as the Atheists say or wind up in an endless black void where you are consciously aware that you have died and that no matter what you do you can't feel anything besides the weightless and cold space around you. No longer would you have a body to touch or see...just the void and you for all of eternity.

Once my time came it was peaceful. I had lived a long and happy life for myself. I started a family, lived in a place i could call home, and i had a decent job. The years passed by like a blur and soon enough i was retired and stayed home with my wife where we spent quality time together for the rest of my days.

Then one night i closed my eyes for the last time and took my final breath.

I remember something interesting in that moment. Apparently it takes seven minutes for the brain to realize that it has died if you are lucky like me and die peacefully. I would imagine that time being much shorter if a bullet was traveling through it. Anyways in those seven minutes i had watched my life from beginning to end. I reliving all of the most important, embarrassing, character defining, and happy moments all over again.

Once my brain caught up to reality all was black for a brief moment like i had blinked and suddenly i was not where i had decided to retire with my wife. Instead i was in the void for a brief moment.

While i was there _something _spoke to me and said **"You were not supposed to be here. Hmm. I know. Let me send you somewhere else. Unfortunately for you it seems that in order to get there you will need to live once more, but since you have already died how about I allow you to reincarnate as someone else. Someone you know quite well."**

Then i was gone. I had blinked. Seeing one thing as my eyes closed, total darkness for a moment with whatever just talked to me apparently giving me a second chance, and now my eyes opened once more.

Instead of being in the same room as my wife in our retirement home i was now inside a small pod by the looks of the thing. There were white interior walls, a red tinted window, multiple panels with screens and buttons on the side, and I had a very nice view of a planet that looked like Earth except it had one giant continent that had a smaller landmass connected to the left how ever they were separated from completely connecting by the ocean. Both seemed to have a lot of green, a sand tan color was also highly prominent but there was more green, there were mountains around the middle larger part of the continent, a white color covering a small part of the top right part in the large continent that went to the left of the landmass and covered a small piece of the land as well as the largest Island to the left of the continent, and multiple islands of different shape ranging from huge to small all around the giant land mass.

**{AN: Please just google Dragon Ball World map. It looks like if Asia was connected to Africa and had a smaller Australia towards the south along with multiple islands of different sizes and shapes.}**

While the landmass was not something i recognized the thing that i was currently in was very recognizable to me. What i was currently in was a Sayan Pod and if i had to make a guess i was currently in baby Goku's body judging by the size of the pod and my body.

In my old life i was a huge Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super fan. The last thing i watched of the show before my life went busy was Universe 7 winning the Tournament of Power and Android 17 being the last man standing as well as he getting the wish from the Super Dragon Balls. Thankfully i still remembered everything leading up to that moment do to myself being a big fan of the characters and show.

Not just the show either. I was also a huge fan of Team Four Star's work on Dragon Ball Abridged and i would be sure to make a few references here and there just for the shits and giggles.

However i will still take this all seriously since i was reincarnated into Goku aka the Main Protagonist and a bunch of shit will be coming my way. The Universe's better prepare. A smarter and more serious Goku was going to enter the stage instead of the dumb, naive, and neglectful man child that he had been in the show. I will make sure to train until I can't train anymore and that i can protect everyone without even having to try. I will make sure to master and learn all of the attacks, techniques, and transformations i can so that I always have a powerful counter to whatever my enemies throw at me.

I will change _everything._

* * *

**{AN: And that is all for this time. I hoped you all enjoyed. I have been thinking about doing this type of story for a long time now and im happy that i will be able to use my ideas for cool new techniques as well as new ideas on how to use certain attacks.**

**Anyways this is all for now. **

**I will see you all next time.**

**King of God's Signing out.}**


	2. Training

**{{AN: Hello all and welcome to the second chapter of this story. This story was made with a couple of reasons in mind. First reason is to make place my idea's and knowledge into the Dragon Ball Universe. Second reason is for Goku to be with both Chi-Chi and Bulma or just Bulma. Its up to you the readers. I'll even add in Launch and the female pirate from Bojack. Maybe even Ranfan. The result of the ship is your decision. Also i would like to apologize for not uploading this Wednesday I fell asleep before i could finish it. Anyways lets get onto the show shall we?}} **

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**[[Time Skip: Amount of Time Skipped]]**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Enraged Demon/God Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Kamehameha"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now thats over with its time to start!}**

* * *

***POV: First Person***

**~Mount Paozu~**

**(10 years before the First Episode of Dragon Ball Canon)**

I crawled out of the space pod and out of the crater in the ground. Once out and a few feet away I began crying loudly in the middle of the forest to try and catch a certain someones attention. Hearing someone coming I didn't stop until i could see him. He asking "Oh what is this now?...A baby? But from where?" as he walked forwards and picked me up. I immediately stop crying once im in his hands.

Being picked up by _the_ Gohan was an experience. The old man radiated an aura of kindness, happiness, gentleness, and warmth. It was like cuddling up with a large dog. My eye's looked at him and watched his face turn into a grandfatherly smile and said in a soft voice "Oh, haha. Looks like you have a tail! Oh ho ho! Well we cant just leave you here now can we? Shall i take you to my home? My name is Gohan and from now on you will be my Grandson" i then smiled at him and clapped as i said with a stutter "Gr..Grand..Grandpa!" which caused the old man to light up happily and smile as he laughed.

This was kind of a bit weird considering my previous life, but this man was just too pure. I couldn't allow myself to not consider him my grandfather because in honesty he is probably going to be the best male guardian slash father figure i have ever had. In my previous life my father was abusive and after my mothers divorce with him i never really found someone who was male that i could look up to. On my moms side of the family my grandpa was dead before i was born and on my fathers side of the family my other grandpa was part of the reason why my dad turned out to be so abusive.

Thanks to Gohan being willing to take me in as his Grandson was like receiving the first, most, and best respectable father figure i have wanted growing up. So in the end why shouldn't i do my best to give the old man the best Grandson he could have ever wanted.

Anyways back to the plot my now Grandpa Gohan said "But what to name you...hmmm." as he looked into my eyes and tried thinking of some names for me. He then light up in happiness with a good idea he saying "Oh I know! Goku. Do you like that?" as i then smiled more and nodded as i clapped my hands for him again. I saying with a stutter "Go..Goku!" which made him laugh and say "I'll make sure to take good care of you. Make you grow up nice and strong ok?" i of course wanted to be strong due to my new Saiyan genes and the fact that the future would be fucked if I didn't get stronger. So I nodded, clapped, and smiled as i stuttered out "Str..Strong." to him.

Grandpa Gohan smiled and laughed as he said "Yes strong. Now let us go home shall we?" as he then began walking to his house and carrying me. I was ecstatic that i was in Goku's body and about to be raised by Grandpa Gohan, but i was also a little weirded out that i would have to go through being a baby again. Thankfully im able to control myself enough to not shit or piss myself at least i hope i will be able to not do it as often as regular babies.

**~Mount Paozu~**

**[[Time Skip: 5 years later]]**

**(5 years before the first episode of Dragon Ball)**

Once i was four years old i finally was able to talk and use the bathroom without suspicion. I also begged him to start training me so i could be strong. So he started me off with a work out regimen. My current regimen for the physical side was 20 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, 20 squats, 20 pull-ups, 20 mountain climbers, and a 1 to 2 mile run. I had begun wearing Grandpa Gohan's old Weighted Turtle Hermit Training Shell, Weighted Turtle Hermit Training Wrist Bands, Weighted Turtle Hermit Training Shirt, and Weighted Turtle Hermit Training Boots. We also started on Ki manipulation, how to use the power pole, the Turtle Hermit Martial Art Style, and Meditation.

After a couple of weeks training in Ki Grandpa Gohan finally taught me the KameHameHa. When I had mastered the technique I used it to recreate the Hadouken. Using the knowledge from the Hadouken as well as some empty water balloons and rubber balls that i begged Grandpa to get i also recreated the Rasengan. Then with the Rasengan recreated i decided to make the its variants. It took some time, but i made the Big Ball Rasengan, Ultra Big Ball Rasengan, and the Rasenshuriken just without the wind enhancement. I had an idea for how to add elements into my attacks however i would need to go to Kami to learn what i only knew as The Clothes Beam from what TeamFourStar said.

You see I had a theory that The Clothes Beam was instead a Materialization Beam which would be able to make anything. It would make sense since in training filler arc for the Saiyan Attack Piccolo could make a sword for my possible future son Gohan. If it was a true Materialization Beam then there could be the possibility that i can Materialize fire, lightning, or wind with my Ki. This could also end up leading to the Candy Beam Buu had or the Petrification Spit Dabura had.

There was another reason for visiting the watchtower. Senzu Beans, The Divine Water, the Pendulum Room, and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Anyways with that idea stored in the back of my head i also began training my Great Ape form. I snuck out late at night and went as far away from the house as possible into the mountains to train in the transformation.

As for how i was able to get to the house from the mountains in time before Grandpa Gohan woke up well i had secretly recreated the ability to fly since with the Hadouken, Rasengan, Rasengan variants, and Rasenshuriken i had showed the old man the techniques so I could show him my progress. The only reason why I haven't shown him i could fly yet was because i knew the rivalry between the Turtle Hermit School and the Crane School. However flying with Ki was not the only ability i managed to keep secret. I had also recreated the Afterimage Technique, Dodon Ray, Destructo Disc, the Big Bang Attack, the times 10 KameHameHa, the Vanishing Ball, the Big Bang KameHameHa, the Super Destructo Disc, the Tail Slicer, the Death Wave, the Super KameHameHa, the Double Death Slicer, Super God Fist, Impulse Slash, the Special Beam Cannon, and a Tri-Beam variant that doesn't use stamina or life force just Ki.

Those were just the moves I stole from the Xenoverse games as well as from other characters. I had been making my own moves as well. Some of the moves I had invented were just combinations of others. For example: The RasenHameHa which was basically a drill version of the KameHameHa and its Super variant. Then there was the False Image Attack which was a combination of the Afterimage as well as any charge able attack to make the enemy think i was going for a Ki attack in front of them and slip behind them with an intense burst of speed to hit the enemy.

Unfortunately the original two moves were all I had made so far. There were some other idea's I had, but right now I was either too weak currently to use them or I didn't have the time to devote towards creating it. I still had recreated a lot of others moves and I could always claim the Rasengan as my original technique, but I knew that it was not an original technique and would feel bad about saying it was mine when technically it was Minato Namikaze's creation.

Anyways currently me and Grandpa were in the large field by our house where he was making me push a large boulder for training. My Ki and advanced Saiyan strength enhancing my body past a normal persons limits. The Saiyan strength was not all that much because of Goku's low power level of two, but I actually had a feeling that I was above two when I came into this body. Nothing too high like movie Broly's 10,000 however it was definitely higher than two. Presently Im definitely sure my power level was 120. I remember seeing a guide on Dragon Ball Power Levels and it said that Turtle Hermit Students and Crane Students were around 100+ because Roshi was 139 and Grandpa Gohan was always a mystery to me. Some people think he was stronger than Roshi and some think he was only strong enough to fight my other self's Great Ape Form which was at a power level of 100.

It was kind of up in the air for how strong he was, but im assuming that im much stronger than he is by this point so i decided to stop pushing the boulder. I walked up to Grandpa Gohan and said "Hey Grandpa I think im pretty strong by now." to which he nodded and said "You have come far Goku and are indeed strong, but I have a feeling thats not what you want to talk to me about do you?" I nodded my head and said "I want to visit your Master Roshi and I want to bring the lucky charm with me. I feel like that four star ball is important and i want to take it on my journey to be stronger." he smiled and said "Well Goku i think you are strong enough to not need his training." I blushed and said "Thanks Grandpa, but i dont want his training. I heard you tell me something about him climbing a tower that pierced the heavens and received training from someone really strong. I want to climb the tower too and get even stronger than I am now." Grandpa Gohan hummed and said "I see. Im proud you want to further your strength more. I'll let you go on your journey and take the lucky charm."

I was ecstatic as Grandpa said yes. I smiled at him and hugged him close as I looked up at him and said "Thank you Grandpa. I promise I'll come back one day when im big and strong." as i then let go of him. I then began packing a small bag full of clothes to change into and put them onto my side and I put the power pole on my back. Once I was all packed up I took the Four Star Dragon Ball and placed it into another bag that I would keep under my shirt.

After I had everything packed up everything I walked over to Grandpa and hugged him again. I looking up into his eyes smiling and saying "See you later Grandpa. Im not saying Goodbye because that sounds like I wont see you again and I will make sure to see you again." as i then let him hug me back and heard him say "See you later Goku." as he smiled back.

With our farewells said and done I walked outside the house I had grew up in and went out into the wilderness towards where the Ocean was and began my journey. Hopefully the skills and power I had were enough for me to survive all of original Dragon Ball until Raditz came for my head.

* * *

**{{AN: And that is all for today. I hope you all enjoyed. Like I said before please tell me what you want romance wise. You want a Harem? Just Bulma? Just Chi-Chi? Only Bulma and Chi-Chi? Also please tell me what you think about my Materialization theory. Even if you think im wrong it is what I will be using in the future for cool Elemental Attacks.**

**Anyways I will see you all next time. Peace.**

**This is King-Of-Gods signing out.}}**


	3. Meeting Master Roshi

**{{AN: Hello all and welcome to the third chapter of Same Body, Different Goku. Last chapter My mind in Goku's body or who I will just call Beta Goku since the first real Goku would technically Alpha Goku since Goku Prime is Future Trunks. However with my mind in Goku's body there won't be any androids in the future since Beta Goku has the same knowledge as I do and not only will end up stopping The Red Ribbon Army, but also making sure to kill Gero making sure the androids and Cell would never exist. Unless he wants a challenge for himself in the future. I'll think about it. Anyways lets go onto the story shall we?}}**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: (4 Years before Canon)**

**[[Time Skip: Amount of Time Skipped]]**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Enraged Demon/God Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Kamehameha"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now thats over with, its time to start!}**

* * *

**~Southern coastline of the continent by Mount Paozu and Kame Island~ **

***POV: First***

**((5 years before the first cannon episode of Dragon Ball))**

Reaching the shores of what I like to call Kame Beach due to the fact that Kame Island as well as Kame House is literally across from where I am currently and in the middle of the ocean. There were of course other Islands close by, but they were not my current destination nor did i really care about any other Island than Roshi's in the moment. As soon as I stood on the sand and spotted the Island I used my flying ability with Ki and began to fly over there slowly. My training with Grandpa Gohan allowed me the ability to make my Ki seem smaller then it should be wanting to disguise myself as a bird so I didn't get KameHameHa'ed out of the air by one of the strongest people on the planet.

Once I was close to Kame Island I stopped flying and dropped into the water swimming the rest of the way until I reached the shore of the Island. After arriving on the beach I walked up to the pink house's front door and knocked on it loudly. I stopped and sensed Roshi get up from the bed upstairs and walk downstairs to the door. When he opened the door and saw me in my turtle training outfit with the turtle school symbol proudly etched onto my chest I smiled at him and said "Hello Master Roshi. My Grandfather Gohan says Hello." to which his response was his eyes bulging out and he saying "WHAT?! One of my students got married and had a son or daughter, but did not tell me!?" as then i looked up into his eyes and 'innocently' said "But Master Roshi from what I heard from Grandpa didn't you also train a man called Ox-King? And didn't anyone tell you that Ox-King got married and had a child?" before i then waited for his next reaction.

The Immortal Turtle Hermit did not disappoint as he screamed "WHAT?! BOTH OF THEM!?" causing his eyes to bulge out of his skull while he put both his hands on his face in shock. I giggled loudly at his expressions and said "Wow Master Roshi you are kind of out of the loop. Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better im not directly related to Grandpa Gohan. He took me in, raised me, and adopted me as his own after my real parents died." as I then waited for his response. My voice and Ki pattern showing I was telling the 100% truth.

Master Roshi being an expert Ki-sensor as well as professional bullshit artist from his younger years could tell I was speaking the truth. He then calmed down and looked into my eyes to ask "So kid why are you here?" to which I replied "Well Master Roshi from what Grandpa Gohan told me you actually went to this tower thing in the middle of no where and trained with a talking cat to get strong. I also heard you had something that looked like this." as then I pulled out the 4 star Dragon Ball from under my shirt where I had kept it in a special pocket. Once he had a good look at it i put it away to continue saying "And I was hoping you would point me in the direction for this tower so I can train to get stronger as well." before I then waited for his response.

He chuckled and said "Not to crush your dreams kid, but from what im sensing currently you would not-" as I then decided to cut him off by powering up my Ki to the max and let him feel the full force of my current power level which was still smaller then his, but not by the previously large margin I made him believe by keeping my power level low. I look into his eyes with a smirk as I then say "Grandpa Gohan taught me well Master Roshi. I know your KameHameHa and have created my own special and original moves based off your technique. However I would not be opposed to learning a few more techniques from you if you have more. Plus I heard you were good with a staff so I would like a Master's help to refine my own work with a staff." as I then gesture to my power poll and wait for his reaction.

The strongest human alive smiled at me and said "Well Gohan was correct in me being good with a staff and I would be happy you the directions to Korin's Tower, give you the orange ball I have, train you on using the bo-staff, and give you some of my other techniques only if you do a favor for me. I want to meet Ox-King's daughter." as he then laughed pervertedly and evilly no doubt planning something for the girl considering the fact her father did not bother to keep in check with him.

Unfortunately for him I crushed his hope by saying "Um sure thing Master Roshi, but why do you want to talk to a girl my age? Do you want to train her too?" as I then watched as his expression fell into sadness, disgust, and anger. He saying "Never mind kid. Say what is your name?" which I replied with a smile as i said "My name is Goku. Son Goku. I took Grandpa Gohan's last name since he raised me." as i then waited for his response.

**{{AN: For those of you who don't know in Japan when one introduce's themselves they go Last name and then First and usually are always referred by their last names and a suffix. The most common suffix is san, but for certain people there are certain ****suffixes. However this is not Japanese nor am I willing to memorize all appropriate terms. I just wanted to do Son Goku in respect for Akira Toriyama as well as The Journey to the West.))**

The Immortal Turtle Hermit smiled more and said "Goku huh? Well Goku prepare for some harsh training because I will not be going easy on you." as he then pulled his staff out and twirled it around. He holding it in an attack stance and I using my Saiyan genes as well as instinct to copy the stance. My stance was noticeably worse than his, but it was a close enough mirror to make him smile and begin by attacking me slowly. He wanting to get a feel for my current skill level.

And so began 3 weeks of absolute hell for me.

Master Roshi was a sadist with his training and being way stronger than me as well as having much more experience than me literally beat me into the ground almost everyday in order to train my reflexes, my defense, and my stance. However that didn't mean that I couldn't get a good few hits on the man. He was very rusty and I was a Saiyan after all. Thankfully it wasn't just battle training with the bo-staff he taught me. Master Roshi helped me refine my martial arts a bit more as well as gave me a few new techniques that he used. Nothing as dangerous as the Mafuba or the Turtle Style Last Resort, but still there was some good techniques that involved mixing Ki with Magic or using Ki in different new weird ways.

Unfortunately while his techniques and Magic using came easily to me Magic was not something that the man had experience using a lot or was a Master in so he decided to give me Baba's address as well as tell me about her being a Witch as well as a Master of Magic. Which of course I want to do. I would do it after learning some Magic from Popo the Genie, getting the Clothes Beam from Kami, Drinking the Divine water, and grabbing a few Senzu Beans.

Once the three weeks were over I was significantly much stronger then when I had arrived. My power level was nearing 220 by the time I had learned all that I could from Roshi. I thanking him profusely when he gave me the Nimbus as well as directions to Korin's Tower. I had always wanted to ride the Nimbus as a kid in my previous life so when I was deemed worthy by the golden cloud I was ecstatic. I hoping onto it and making sure not to leave anything behind as I made my way towards Korin's Tower.

I just remembered I was going to meet Upa there and it would be a couple years earlier before Tao attacked them. I grit my teeth at the memory of what happened and promised to stop Tao before he could kill anyone. However I calmed down knowing it was five years later. Five years to prepare and get stronger than anyone else on the planet and to prepare my self for the Saiyan's, Frieza, and Buu. I was planning on killing Gero here and now in Dragon Ball after all. I didn't want to deal with Androids, Time Travel, and Cell thank you very much. I also hoped that the only movie that was true or cannon in this universe was the Cooler movie since if Dragon Ball Super's Broly and the original Dragon Ball Z Broly existed at the same time I would be frustrated in anger with having to deal with both Legendary Super Saiyan's.

Anyways while I was flying towards the other side of the continent i realized just exactly how far Korin's Tower was from Kame House and Mount Paozu. This would be the furthest I have ever traveled somewhere in both of my lives. Plus there weren't satellites just yet for GPS so if I was lost I was screwed. Thankfully I knew if I kept heading towards the west I would eventually find Korin's Tower and by proxy Kami's Lookout.

Thankfully there was no full moon out tonight and I could just rest at Upa's village or near by the tower once I reached there. As I rode the Nimbus through the air and below the night sky I took in the view of my new home and smiled. I never quite realized how beautiful Goku's Earth was until now. There weren't many Humans on the continent to create any pollution, start any animal's extinctions, or begin deforestation. In fact this would be the perfect place to have Sage Mode from Naruto due to the large amount of Nature Energy that could be found on this Earth.

Actually that gave me a great idea. What if when I went to King Kai and learned the Spirit Bomb as well as the Kaio-Ken I used the Energy Gathering Technique from the Spirit Bomb and the ability to absorb the Spirit Bomb's Energy from the Android 13 movie, Superman and Goku Death Battle, and T.O.P to make a Sage Mode for myself. It would be a cool transformation and if I remembered correctly from the Namek fight the amount of energy Goku gathered from the planet as well as other planets near by was humungous and if I could put all of that into a stronger body for a transformation ability that could be combined with Kaio-Ken then maybe I wouldn't need Super Saiyan for Frieza.

Of course if I unlocked it before Frieza I was going to use it. As well as master it completely in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to make sure his 100% Buff form wouldn't over power me.

For now I would settle on learning Materialization from Kami, Getting Magic lessons from Popo, and both Senzu Beans as well as The Divine Water from Korin.

* * *

**{{And that is all for this time! I hope you all enjoyed. Im sure some of you are mad that Im sort of rushing through OG Dragon Ball, but like I said its my mind in Goku's body and believe it or not I have made a well laid out plan in one notebook for me if I ever actually found myself in the body switch situation. So far im sticking to my plan because If i was in Goku's body I would want as many tricks and aces up my sleeves as possible. Please tell me what you all honestly think so far in the reviews. **

**Anyways I will see you all next time.**

**This is King-Of-Gods signing out.}}**


	4. Korin, Popo, Kami, and Kai

**{{AN: Hello all and welcome to the third chapter of Same Body, Different Goku. Last chapter Beta Goku finished up training with Roshi, gained some new moves, gained a second dragon ball, gained The Flying Nimbus, and was on his way to Kami's Lookout for training with Magic from Popo the Genie, Senzu Bean's, Kami's Materialization Beam, The Sacred/Divine Water, The Pendulum Room, and The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Anyways lets go onto the story shall we?}}**

* * *

**KEY:**

**Story Progression**: Hello

**Author's Note: {AN: Hey}**

**Time: ((4 Years before Canon))**

**[[Time Skip: Amount of Time Skipped]]**

**Point of View: *POV: Third/First***

**Location: ~State or Country, City~**

**Normal Speech: **"Hey"

**Thoughts: **_'What?'_

**Enraged Demon/God Speech: "Hey"**

**Mental Speech: **_"Hey"_

**Technique: ****_"Kamehameha"_**

**TV/Phone Speech: ****"Hey"**

**Scene Transition: ...**

**Lines of Separation are the light grey lines which are called Text Walls.**

**{AN: Now thats over with, its time to start!}**

* * *

**~Karinga Camp, Base of Korin's Tower, Below Kami's Lookout~ **

***POV: First***

**((5 years before the first cannon episode of Dragon Ball))**

Seeing Korin's Tower and by extension Kami's Lookout was a fucking sight to behold. It was larger than life, nostalgia bombing, beautiful, and just plain awesome. It kind of scared me knowing that I needed to climb it. Climbing the lookout while not necessary it would earn me some respect from Korin, Upa, Bora, and the camp at the base of the tower. Bora did have a Dragon Ball. The Third in my collection if i could get it from the older man. So deciding to climb the tower I would aim The Flying Nimbus downwards to the ground where i saw the camp.

When i landed i made sure to greet everyone respectively. Being a previous American in Goku's body meeting Native American looking and based people made me feel guilty for what the Colonists did to the Native American's. I knew that it wasn't my fault personally since I never did anything bad to any Native American, but I had always felt bad for the actions done to them. Even if I didn't have ancestors that did anything to any Native American's being of Italian decent there was still a bad taste in my mouth from the Colonist's treatment of them. The point was I felt bad and awkward while doing my best to greet the people here as best I could.

Meeting Upa and Bora was fun. Despite being chieftain of a tribe Bora was pretty chill as long as i continued to remain respectful to his people. Which is what i would be doing since i still felt awkward. Upa was pretty cool too. It was nice meeting another boy my age. Well not my real age, but it was nice acting like a kid with an actual kid.

The most difficult problem was getting Bora to give me his Dragon Ball. I had told him that i had two already and even showed him before then telling the older man that I was collecting them for wish as well as the fact that I knew Master Roshi who climbed up the tower and was taught by Korin. Knowing Roshi helped my reputation slightly with Bora, but the older chieftain did not want to just give me the Dragon Ball. So I decided to make a challenge with him. I told him that I would climb the tower as well, meet with Korin, receive training, and even climb up further to the top of the Look out to meet Kami. If I won then I would get the Dragon Ball for my wish and if i lost then I would help out around the village and go on a mission to get a wish for Bora and their tribe.

Bora accepted my challenge and so i walked up to the Tower and began to climb up the white surface. My hands grabbing onto the small holdings and my feet going onto the thin ledges. Using some Ki to stick to the surface easier i would move one hand towards another holding and gripped it before pulling myself up. Once i moved up a bit i placed my foot on another ledge and pushed myself up. I would do this repeatedly for a while so I could climb at a fast pace. Just climb.

And climb.

And climb.

And climb.

And climb, Oh look a bird. Cool. Also there are some clouds floating around this level too. Thats neat. It is a nice view up here.

Wow this is much more taller than I expected and I had expected it to be pretty freaking tall. I mean the Look out itself is in the upper atmosphere of Earth. If i had to guess it was upper Stratosphere or lower Mesosphere, but I could be wrong. I wasn't sure since there was no exact measurement from what i could remember. There was always arguing on Reddit and when I had Googled it before there was always conflicting results. Anyways from what I knew the fact was that the Lookout itself was where the Earth's sky started to darken meaning it was definitely high up. At least around the Stratosphere's level. Half the distance from Lookout's location and Earth's ground was around where Korin's place was. That meant that Korin's was low Troposphere. Of course this was if Kami's place was Stratosphere. There was a chance it could be Mid to High Thermosphere. I mean I did not know when Earth's sky turned super dark like how it was at the level of the Lookout.

All i knew is that I would need to keep climbing.

Eventually I reached Korin's Tower. It was actually pretty big for a small white cat. I entered inside and I met Korin. From there i greeted him and told him that I knew of him from Master Roshi and my Grandpa Gohan who was Roshi's student. Once done greeting him and explaining myself I asked him for Senzu Beans and I asked him if there was anything else here that could make me stronger for the future. Almost immediately after asking Korin offered training. I accepted and we trained. It was actually pretty fun to try catching Korin, but he was much weaker now than he would be later. He was around 190 in power level which while respectful was nowhere near my 220 from training with Master Roshi. So i caught him almost instantly. From there I asked if there was anything else and I asked him about a legend involving some Sacred Water i heard he was rumored to have.

Korin told me about the Ultra Divine Water and used his pot to transport me into the maze that Goku went through. From there I was put to a test by the Darkness that was guarding the Water. However its visions of Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi were not enough for me to turn back so i fought the illusions. I won too. I was much stronger than both of them at this point after all. It was only natural for me to beat them both. The Darkness told me that 13 others tried to drink the water and had died. I told the Darkness that those who tried were Humans and that I was not. I also told it that I needed this strength for the future. I even told it of the future. I knew that the Darkness here would never return in Dragon Ball. That it was just an entity that guarded the Divine Water. So I just told it everything. From my Saiyan ancestry, to the day i was born, all the way to Raditz, past that to Frieza, the possibility of Cell, to the eventual unearthing of Buu, Beerus' appearance, Golden Frieza's appearance, Goku Black as well as Zamasu, and The Tournament of Power and its most powerful contender Jiren. I ended up spilling everything to this unimportant entity that could not and would not tell anything else. I eventually stopping after Broly's appearance here on Earth with Frieza.

By the time i was done I was panting from all the ranting and yelling into this void. It actually felt good telling someone or in this case something about all of the shit I would have to do just to make Earth a safe place to live. I even told it about my desire to repopulate the Saiyan's and make a better and new society that wasn't all about destruction, but could still be about fighting and training. The Darkness was quiet for a long time before then telling me that if i was telling it was the truth then I would need all the help i needed to which I agreed with. It allowed me to drink from the Divine Water, however I didn't just drink from the cup it provided for me. I drank all of it straight from the tea pot. Every single last drop. I didn't want to waste it after all.

Pain shot through my body.

Unbelievable indescribable suffering. It was as if I was set on fire, struck by a lightning bolt, thrown into the sun, and drowned in liquid magma all at the same time. There was a humungous amount of heat in my body making my skin sweat as I writhed in agony on the floor clutching my heart with one hand while my other hand gripped the floor.

The feeling eventually faded from my body leaving me panting on the ground in a puddle of my own sweat as my Gi clung to my body. I shakily stood up from the ground and wobbled a bit before then regaining my balance. Once I was able to stand on my own two feet I took a calming breath and would eat a Senzu Bean allowing for my body to heal. This allowing for my Zenkai Boost to kick in making me much stronger than before.

I felt a warmth flood through my body, but unlike the intense burning I had felt before now all i could feel and describe it as was like a warm comforting hug. I knew at this moment that I was correct in what my theory of what exactly was the Divine Water.

You see in Dragon Ball Lore for some reason no one talks about the previous Guardian of Earth before Kami. No one talks about how The Look out and Korin's Tower were built or who it was for. I mean Kami could not have made The Pendulum room or The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He wasn't powerful enough. However a popular theory was that it was made for and made by The God's of this Earth. As in like the actual Japanese Kami or whatever Akira Toriyama thought created the Earth. Anyways this theory was based on the fact that during Garlic Jr's whole revenge thing their is a brief statement about the previous Guardian before Kami and there was a brief mention of a God or Gods. Hell there were even silhouettes of these beings.

Im getting off topic. Point was my theory was that the Divine Water was a test for The God's. Or more accurately a test to become a God.

Within the series Dragon Ball Super everyone over looks the fact that Goku is able to keep his God Form just because Zenkai Boost somehow made his body adjust to its power, however when Shenron told them all of the original Super Saiyan God it showed that his form ran out. Gone forever. How come the first Super Saiyan God's Zenkai Boost didn't work? The answer? No one knows. This is where the Divine Water theory comes in. The theory is that the Divine Water gave Goku's body an incredibly small taste of God Ki when he was younger he was able to grow strong enough to defeat King Piccolo.

This small taste is what gives Goku all of his incredible potential and future power. It allows for his body to control the future God For and keep it as well as access new powers such as Super Saiyan Blue and even Ultra Instinct. It would make sense considering Goku is the only one in Universe 7 besides Beerus who can use Ultra Instinct except the Angels and possible other God's of Destruction. Ultra Instinct and God Form required the body to absorb a small bit of God Ki with the person allowing their body time to adjust to the God Ki and train with it. It would make sense considering that Beerus had God Ki and God of Destruction Ki meaning he had to have God Ki before his God of Destruction Ki. I dont one just gets both God Ki and God of Destruction Ki at the same time since Toppo doesn't have God Ki just God of Destruction Ki.

This theory even supports Vegeta's transformation since Vegeta would have had his body exposed to God Ki due training with Whis on Beerus' Planet and from close proximity to Goku and Beerus.

However unlike Goku who gains Ultra Instinct, Vegeta gets Super Saiyan Blue 2 or Evolved. I believe that personality changes what transformation that a God goes through. Goku is more relaxed and go with the flow. Perfect for a God with Ultra Instinct. The perfect transformation for someone who wants to go with the flow and relax themselves. However Vegeta has always been more Power Hungry, more stubborn, more prideful. So he gains something to take pride in. A new boost in strength. A new boost in power. To show those that he doesn't need something new. A stubborn old man who wants to show the potential of the Saiyan's. What better way to show this than for a God with Super Saiyan Blue Evolved. A major increase from Super Saiyan Blue and still being based around a Saiyan's power. The ultimate transformation for a Saiyan like Vegeta.

Anyways everything i mentioned with the Divine Water being a test and introducing God Ki into a body? It was true. Its the reason why Goku is in so much pain and why I was too. Its even the reason why 13 Humans died before this. God Ki isn't meant for someone who can't handle it and even as a young Saiyan with a small power level of 220 there was one fact that I was willing to bank on so i could survive, I was Goku. There was no way that the biggest man upstairs Akira Toriyama would let Goku his favorite most character just die. Never. So Goku would need to have the highest amount of potential. The biggest chances of surviving anything. However that was not all either. I had will power too. Having determination to face everything Goku would. Emotions were powerful things in Dragon Ball after all. Just by having an emotion strong enough one could do anything they desired. It didn't matter if it was friend or foe, fear or anger, God of Destruction or Human. It only mattered if you had the strongest amount of emotion and the Resolve.

I could feel a medium sized amount of God Ki inside my body. There being an area of my body where i felt an incredible and immense power, but no energy. Very much like how God Ki apparently felt according to what the others could sense from Beerus and Whis. The could feel no Ki, but could feel that the pair were powerful. It gave off a reading, but one no one except a God or some one like Dende who was considered Guardian of Earth in the future or Kami now could sense.

With the power of God Ki on my side I knew i could and would be much stronger than normal Goku already, but I knew for a fact that I still needed more power. I wanted to crush Frieza with a finger, kill Buu with my toe, wipe the floor with Beerus, destroy Golden Frieza, obliterate Zamasu, annihilate Jiren, and thrash Broly into the ground with ease.

I mean i already knew what I would be wishing for when Bulma came for her 'perfect boyfriend' and I needed Shenron to help me out. Fuck that shit with Bulma's useless wish. I made a list of abilities i wanted and things I wanted. When I summoned Shenron I would wish for him to give me everything on the list. A simple loophole to get more than one thing from a single wish. I had wondered why no one else thought of this before. It was the biggest and most obvious loophole and I thought of it in around six seconds. The list itself contained a few techniques i needed to learn and a few things such as an infinite amount of Senzu Beans inside a small indestructible bag or an upgrade to The Power Pole that allowed it to always come back to my hand no matter what and made it indestructible as well as truly infinitely expanding. My Magic would enhance the Power Pole to be more powerful later. I needed it to grow as strong as I did after all.

Such simple sounding things would make me into a future powerhouse that would have any and all of my Villains trembling in their boots.

Anyways now with God Ki acquired and my Zenkai Boost triggered I would walk to the exit in the anime and got out of there. Before I left, however The Darkness itself offered me its power. It told me that it was made by the God's to guard the Divine Water and since it now knew the future that it wanted to help me achieve peace. I asked it curiously what it could offer me. The Darkness extended a tendril and touched my shoulder. Through the Darkness i felt my Magic, Ki, and even God Ki increase. This entity was made by the God's to be like Venom from Marvel. A symbiote that would stick onto me and make me more powerful, but instead of my health being at risk all i had to do was protect Earth as well as the Innocents.

I was going to do that anyways, but the Darkness just gave me incentive. Out of curiosity i asked for it's name since all I knew that it was the Guardian of the Divine Water and was called The Darkness. It told me it did not have a name. So i asked if it would be ok with me giving one to it. It accepted and I named it Yami. With that done Yami attached itself to me and i actually felt it connect to my mind.

From there I would allow Yami to see all my memories so it knew I was telling the truth of the future and the fact that this world was fake in another. Yami actually didn't like this, but I told him that i believed that this world was always real and that Akira Toriyama just had a special connection to this reality allowing him to control somethings and was just simply unaware of it. I then showed it my memories on Multiverse theory and even different fanfictions.

Yami was pretty interested in the other worlds and even liked my ideas on the list for the wish I had. Yami even came up with an idea or two for the list in which I added. As for what Yami looked like? Well it definitely liked Venom, Carnage, and Toxin's symbiote suit concept so it stole the idea and ran with it. As Darkness was an Illusion master it made itself look like Spider-man's symbiote suit, but instead of Black it was actually sunset reddish orange and instead of a Spider there was the Turtle Hermit School symbol on the chest and back. The back being a bit larger while the chest one was smaller. The chest and back symbols were centered too. Also it did not cover my face. Well mostly. I asked if instead Yami could do the Domino mask like what Robin wears.

Anyways once i was out of the testing pot I told Korin that I drank all of the Divine Water and that if he could refill it he definitely should. Korin told me that it was not possible to refill it and Yami told me the same. Feeling disappointed slightly i just accepted the fact that I only had a medium amount of God Ki which was only slightly boosted by Yami's presence.

With Korin done I walked to the edge of Korin's tower and climbed onto the roof. Once i was on the roof and was looking up at the bottom of the Lookout I would use my Ki to fly up wards to its location. Due to God Ki and Yami's presence my Ki actually changed colors which was cool considering I always liked Vegeta's purple color or Raditz's red compared to Goku's sapphire blue. However mine was not purple or red. It was actually like a black color almost like the purple black villain energy in Xenoverse, but instead it was just dark black almost like Goku Black's Aura. Just mine was darker which was weird considering both Yami and I were considered Good. I guess it was just about the energy not about its intentions.

I mean I knew that Yami was good. Just like it had access to my mind I had access to its. Ki and Magic were useful for mind reading stuff. I could see its memories of defending the Divine Water from the 13 Human's and It's creation thanks to the God's. Honestly Human looking God's didn't surprise me since I am a Saiyan and I look Human too. Most species look Humanoid. It isn't special to look Human. There are some weirdo's of course, but more often than not in Dragon Ball it will almost always be Humanoid.

Anyways I reached the top of the Lookout. I landing down on the circular floor with square tiles. Ok i thought it was a joke TFS made, but seriously how in the ever living fuck did all of these squares make a circle? It didn't make sense. I just decided to ignore it for now and would walk towards where Popo was. I looking at him and giving a smile to the kind Genie as i would say to him "Excuse me sir? I heard from Korin that Kami is up here? I would like to meet with him. Also I had heard rumors that you knew Magic and were pretty strong. I would love to learn Magic from you and training too if you are ok with teaching me." as i then waited for his reaction and response.

Popo's response was positive. He telling me that Yes that Kami was up here and that Yes he would be more than happy to teach me. I asking him next "Can we start training after I talk to Kami? There is one thing I want to ask him first." and Popo would give me a positive response.

With that done I would walk to where i sensed Kami and meet the elder Namekian. I asking him "Hello Kami. I have heard of you. I would like to learn from you too. I can sense you are strong. Also i had heard rumors that you can make things with Ki. I would love to learn how you do this." which earned me a Yes from Kami too. Next I asked Kami to teach me with Popo and to make sure that both their training were brutal. I telling him that i grow stronger the more I am pushed.

Of course before starting the training I would fly back down to Bora and get the third Dragon Ball. I then would fly back up. With that I would begin a long time of intense training with Kami and Popo in the art of Ki and Magic.

**[[Time Skip: 2 Years]]**

**((Time before cannon: 3** **Years.))**

Time flew pretty fast and also felt incredibly slow too. The training with Popo and Kami worked wonders with my Saiyan Body. Especially thanks to Yami and Senzu Beans. Due to the Senzu Bean's healing ability making my entire body get back to a fully healed state and Yami enhancing the amount of Zenkai Boost i earned helped as well. Not by much, but every little bit of more power Yami could grant me now would help me in the long run. Besides the stronger I got the stronger Yami got too.

Thanks to Kami and Popo's training I gained some Magic Spell's, I gained Kami's Materialization Beam, I gained some new Ki moves, and i refined my Martial Art's.

Speaking of the infamous Clothes Beam or Kami's Materialization Beam it was exactly what I had wanted. The ability to manifest things out of pure air using only Ki. I could make Swords, Clothes, and even Elements. All that it was limited by was my imagination of what I decided on Materializing. With the Materialization Beam learned I now knew how to manipulate my Ki in a way to create Elemental Enhancements to my Ki attacks. My RasenShuriken became 10x deadlier now with its Wind enhancement. I even decided to create new techniques as well as recreate others now that I had the Elements on my side.

For the one i created it was called RasenKunai. You see I had a thought, If Naruto could apply a Shuriken shape to his Rasengan then why not a Kunai? So I did. Instead of rotating Wind blades in the shape of Shuriken blades it was a Rasengan in the shape of a Kunai's blade without the handle. The RasenKunai was a more focused version of Shuriken that instead of exploding all around would focus the energy to its tip making it Grind through its opponent tearing a hole into them and then exploding once inside the victim not just upon impact. There even was a Super Variant.

The ones i recreated where Fireball, Great Fireball, Flame Punch, Fire Fist, Great Fire Annihilation, Phoenix Flame, Fire Dragon, Twin Fire Dragon, Multi Fire Dragon, Fire Palm, Fire Armor, Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick, Chidori, Lightning Dragon, Twin Lightning Dragon, Multi Lightning Dragon, Lightning Punch, Electric Fist, Lightning Armor, Godspeed, Lightning Palm, Raikiri, Great Breakthrough, Wind Blast, Wind Ball, Wind Palm, Wind Armor, Wind Punch, Gale Fist, Wind Dragon, Twin Wind Dragon, Multi Wind Dragon, and all of their Super Variants.

There were a few ideas that I had for later, but that was for later. Right now my power level was a respectable 440. Yami boosted that to 450. Pretty strong. In fact much stronger than my counter part at this time. Considering I would be Ten and that would be when I met Bulma at Grandpa Gohan's. Meaning that I had three years to get even more stronger. To do this I asked Kami if he knew anyone that was stronger than himself. That could give me even more training. When he asked me why i was looking for strength I told him that I had a vision of the future in which I had to face a planet ending threat.

With that done Kami took me to the afterlife. He just took me there with a sort of teleportation. I dont know how honestly he brought Goku to Yemma in the show so seeing that Kami had a teleporting technique I asked him why he didn't show me. Kami told me that his type of teleportation technique was only accessible to a Guardian of Earth. I thought it was bullshit, but didn't say anything knowing that on my list of techniques to learn from Shenron was the Instant Transmission. I didn't really care to see the least. Anyways meeting Yemma was ok and seeing his face at a Seven year old being stronger than the Guardian of Earth was funny. Even funnier was seeing his face at the fact that I was going to be training at King Kai's.

Once i was done with Yemma I would just go onto Snake Way and begin sprinting down the walkway enhanced with Ki. I could fly, but it was an exercise to run so why not. The experience running was enhanced by the fact that my clothes were made by myself using Materialization Beam and they were as heavy and weighted that I could make them. Yami even helping out by enhancing the amount of weight on my body thanks to his Magic, Ki, and God Ki usage on himself. Reaching King Kai would take a long time. I having to pace Princess Snake's castle.

I made a promise to myself that I would visit her later when I was an adult. She was smoking hot and i definitely wanted to dominate her.

Anyways I eventually reached the end of Snake Way. I looking up at the small planet and using my Ki to fly upwards. As i got closer and closer i would begin to feel the planet's intense pull to the point where I would wind up slamming down into it's surface. I standing up slowly and seeing Bubbles, Gregory, and King Kai. The North Kai would smile at him and greet him along with Bubbles and Gregory. I would greet them back before then asking King Kai for training. He accepted only if i could tell him a Joke. I gave the same answer my future self gave him causing the Kai to laugh.

From there my intense training would begin in earnest.

**[[Time Skip: 2 Years]]**

**((Time before cannon: 1 Year.]]**

It had been two years since I arrived at King Kai's place. The Kai was an excellent teacher. I had learned alot of his techniques including the Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb. Because of the North Kai's training I was able to refine my Martial Arts even further and became much more powerful. Due to constantly changing my Gi's weight making it weight Ton's and even making weights to work out my body I made gained a shit ton of strength. I abusing the shit out of my Senzu Beans and the fact that by the time i finished the bag that Korin gave me Yami had gained the ability to heal me just like a Senzu Bean would.

When Yami's healing got as good as a Senzu Bean I began training ridiculously making sure to get as much power from my Zenkai Boost's as possible. By the time I was done training with Bubble's and Gregory along with King Kai himself my power level was now sitting at 9,886. ITS OVER 9,000! When I knew I had reached it I had laughed and said it whenever I could because i loved the meme. Its hilarious seeing Vegeta's reaction. With Yami boosting me my power level was 9,968. Again not a big boost, but its not bad either. Yami healed me, added to my over all strength, gave me even more enhanced senses, and added to my reach. Yami stretching his limbs much like Luffy could, changing its arms into weapons like Carnage, and creating multiple tentacles that could grab onto things. Yami even could absorb foe's Ki, Stamina, Life Force, Magic, and even God Ki.

We found out that last part fighting Bubbles, Gregory, and King Kai. Because of my Zenkai Boost's and Yami's boosting of them all of the Ki, Stamina, Magic, and God Ki I stole was a permanent boost to my body. Of course I was not mean enough to steal alot from them. Just some. Enough that they could regain it in time.

Also my idea with Spirit Bomb? The ability to Draw upon energy from the world into my body to make a knock off Sage Mode? A perfected version of that thing Goku could do in the Android 13 movie and Goku V Superman? I managed to actually get a transformation out of it. With my Sage Mode I was able to enhance my body by the amount of energy i absorbed from the Universe. It kind of depended. Unlike Super Saiyan it was not a fixed amount, but i could tell it was stronger than Super Saiyan.

I mean the energy from a Planet? A couple Planets? The Universe at large? How does one quantify that type of power? I couldn't do the math myself, but I knew it was much more than the x50 Super Saiyan gave. Like Super Saiyan my Sage Mode required me to Master it too and its Mastered form was much better than regular Sage Mode since I was able to 100% control the energy i could get from King Kai's planet, however like i said before Sage Mode did not have a fixed amount. It varied alot depending on the planets nature and life force. So i would have to adjust my control depending the planet i was on.

Anyways with my training on King Kai's planet done I would fly off his planet and go down to Snake Way. I then flying past everything to Yemma's place. As soon as I reached Yemma's I would ask him to transport me back to Kami which he did. Once done I was finally back at the Look Out. With my return to Earth complete I would fly back to Grandpa Gohan's place.

**~Mount Paozu, Grandpa Gohan's~**

Coming back to Grandpa Gohan after four years of traveling and training was a happy moment. The only man in both my lives that I admired welcomed me home with a smile on his face. I entering our home and once we were inside sitting down and relaxing I would tell my Grandpa everything thats happened. I told him that I trained with Korin, that I drank the Divine Water and got stronger, that I trained with Kami and Popo at the top of Korin's Tower, that I meet Yemma in the afterlife, and that I meet King Kai and trained with him.

When Grandpa Gohan asked how strong I had become I didn't want to accidentally give him a heart attack so i told him to prepare himself since I would show him my full power. Grandpa prepared I would slowly raise my Ki up to my full power. I of course would not be adding Yami or my Sage Mode since I am not fighting my only male role model. Once i got to my full 9,886 I could see my Grandpa Gohan sweat and was pale so I lowered it down to 440. Just stronger than Kami. While still high it was nothing compared to before allowing for Grandpa Gohan to relax. The old man telling me he was proud of me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at the man and I told him that I would continue to get strong because I wanted to protect him from anything. Which was true. I wanted to protect Grandpa Gohan from anything and allowing him to die of old age.

Once done with our conversation I would sit down on the couch and Meditate to enter Sage Mode. I wanting to see how much energy Earth would give me compared to King Kai's place. Due to the planet being bigger and more full of nature, the amount i got would be alot. Nothing as much something like Namek had the possibility of giving me, but I would also use my ability to draw upon the Sun, and all nearby planets too. Nothing too far since the further the energy had to travel the longer I had to wait. Considering that Sage Mode would need to be used within seconds I needed as little distance as possible or a faster absorbing method.

While my absorption method is fast for close things it isn't for far things yet. I would need to work on it.

Anyways from the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, the Moon, Mars, and Jupiter i could myself getting much stronger as i entered into Sage Mode. While my energy was suppressed from Grandpa Gohan I could still feel and measure its full amount with Sage Mode added on top plus Yami too. Fully Mastered Earth Sage Mode by itself boosted my 9,986 to 512,680. Just below Frieza's First Form of 530,000. How it got 512,680 was actually an easy answer despite my earlier ranting about how bad I was at math. I just measured the amount of power I got from each thing. The Moon gave me 180, Mercury gave me 400, Mars gave me 600, Earth gave me 1,500, Jupiter gave me 10,000, and The Sun gave me 500,000. Judging by these amounts when in Sage Mode i could destroy the Sun right now with enough left over to also destroy Jupiter, Mars, and Earth without hitting empty. I wouldn't want to, but I can.

It honestly made me feel good knowing how easily i would wreck everything up until Vegeta without Sage Mode. I felt relaxed and happy for the first time in years knowing that at my fullest I was only being Frieza's first form by 17,320. That was 1 Jupiter and 4 Earths of power.

This is not even accounting for the fact that Yami would add onto this making 512,680 jump to 520,600. Only 9,400 away from Frieza. I was ot even mentioning I could absorb the entire Solar System's energy if I had to. However the drawback would be the long amount of time I had draw from each individual planet as well as their distance from me. If I could shorten this time I could have around 1,000,000 energy coming my way. Which while above Form 1 of Frieza is exactly a match for Form 2 Frieza whose number is 1,000,000.

Sadly this scales nothing to Form 3, Final Form, and Buff 100% Frieza.

However this is just from my solar system and my planets. They are not nearly as big or as nature enhanced as Namek and the planets surrounding it. I would have to go to Namek to see just how much individual energy I could get from the planet, the planets closest, and its entire solar system, but for now my 520,600 full power with Yami and Sage Mode was going to be more than enough for all of OG Dragon Ball and up to Vegeta.

Also thanks to Yami eventually I would just have a full power of 520,600 without using him and Sage Mode thanks to us abusing the fuck out of his healing ability and my Zenkai Boosts. So i guess I knew what my mission would be for the reamaining year until Bulma visits.

Its time to make an insanely taxing and torturing workout that makes me wear absurdly heavy clothes, do a bunch of hard exercises, lift literal Ton's of weight, make sure to up it when it gets too easy, and somehow make this last an entire year without boredom eating me alive.

* * *

**((AN: And that is all everybody. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**For the Math i could not do I give all credit to Dante in the reviews. **

**Man straight up should go to Harvard with how smart he is. **

**Shit. I mean have you looked at that post? **

**My man mapped out every transformations Boost including Ultra Instinct Omen.**

** He deserves to work for Death Battle since they need better math for some shit they do. **

**Other than that I hope you like me including Yami as well as a backstory/theory to the Divine Water. **

**I never quite liked how everyone over looked the fact that Kami is not Earth's 1st Guardian and there were definitely some Human God's at some point. **

**Dont know what happened to them, but all i know is that their gone and theres nothing about them except from what little we hear about in Garlic Jr's appearance. **

**So i decided to give some backstory to my own. **

**If you all dont like it msg Akira to tell him to make some cannon shit for Gods of Earth in DB. **

**Also Yami is there because my mind in Goku's body wanted to rant to someone and Yami would never be seen again usually in any other story.**

** I decided to have some fun. **

**Give Goku a symbiote, but its not weak to sound or fire. **

**And it gets a healing ability from all the Senzu Beans and can boost Goku's Zenkai Boost. **

**All Symbiote's can boost their hosts main abilities. So why not racial?**

** I also did decide on adding Sage Mode like you saw. I mean they never used the Spirit Bombs absorption ability to its fullest. **

**Goku used it only twice. **

**Once against Android 13 and once on Superman. **

**I decided to Master it. Not my fault that the Sun gives a boost of 500,000. **

**Math is scary and so is my version of Goku. **

**Next chapter is the offical start to Dragon Ball OG. Goku's a monster with a PL over 500,000. No one is prepared.**

**Btw Harem List: Chi-Chi (Shes hot. Its just she needs to calm tf down.), Bulma, Princess Snake (Maybe), Maron (Krillin's Blue Haired GF), Vados, ****Marcartia, Kusu, Kale, Caulifla, Launch (Maybe), Zangaya (From Bojack), Mai, Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time), Cocoette, Colonel Violet, Towa, Hasky, Ranfan, Tights, and maybe a few Gender bent characters (Nothing crazy like Genderbent Piccolo which i dont understand how someone could think that works considering Namekian's have no gender.) However there is one character im planning on Bending that some people may not like as well as another. **

**Anyways that is all for now. **

**Peace out and see you next time.**

**This is King signing out.))**


End file.
